Goodbye
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: "Mitch, ha-have you ever had your heart stop for someone? And it only start back up after the person has made some type of contact with you?" oh great, it's a guy that's got her so worked up. Mitchie/Mikayla, Demena


Mikayla's POV

I walked into my room, and my stereo started playing one of my favorite songs.

"I can honestly say, You've been on my mind since I woke up today. I look at your photograph all the time" I picked up one of the photos me and Mitchie had taken when she was here in LA with me."These memories come back to life. And I don't mind." I set it back down, and sat on my bed.

"I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips."

_Flashback_

"_Please, don't." I held onto her arm, not letting her board her flight._

"_As much as I don't want to go, I have too." I shook my head, and held onto her arm tighter._

"_No." Mitchie giggled, and turned to me._

"_I'm sorry." she held my face in her hands, and I leaned down._

_It was the last kiss I was gonna get from my girlfriend in a long time._

"_Bye Mik. Stay out of trouble." I let go of her arm, and watched as she handed her ticket to the lady._

_End Flashback_

I touched my lips, still, after 3 weeks, I could feel it.

"The time that you danced with me. With no music playin'." I cracked a smile, remembering the time Mitchie and I had danced.

_Flashback_

"_Would you care to dance with me?" I bowed in front of her, and held out my hand._

"_Of course." I felt her hand slip into my own. I took hold of it, and spun her around._

"_There's no music." I shrugged, and looked into her eyes._

"_Your point?" she shook her head, but never took her eyes off me._

"_We're on a roof, dancing under the stars, with no music. You're so romantic." I laughed and spun her around again._

"_I no, aren't I." she wrapped her arms around my neck, and my hands stayed on her hips._

"_Yes, and you're all mine." I smiled, and let my lips come to rest on hers._

_End Flashback_

"I remember the simple things. I remember till I cry." Remembering the simplest thing we did before she left, brought tears to my eyes.

_Flashback_

_Dark brown hairs clouded my vision, when I woke up. I had to carefully push them away, to get a look at my brown haired goddess sleeping on my chest._

"_Morning." she had told me, when she woke up a second later._

"_Morning beautiful." she smiled at me, and snuggled in under my chin._

"_Mmmm you're warm." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her._

"_So were you."_

_End Flashback_

"But the one thing I wish I'd forget. The memory I want to forget . Is goodbye."

Florida, Demi's POV

I woke up to Mikayla and mine's favorite song playing.

"I woke up this morning and played our song. And through my tears I sang along." it was about 8 in the morning, and I was already singing. Though I was crying, I sang along. I only caught the last of the song, before it ended.

I picked up my phone that was right next to me. My finger was going to press speed dial 1, but I put the phone back down.

"I picked up the phone and then put it down. cause I know I'm wasting my time. And I don't mind." I through back the covers and went over to my suitcase, to get something to wear today.

"I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips." as I pulled out a shirt, well actually _the _shirt. The one I was wearing when me and Mikayla first kissed.

_Flashback_

_Mikayla was acting all nervous, and she was pacing my room back and forth._

"_Sel, what's got you so nervous?" she stopped, and looked at me for a second. But she went right back to her pacing._

"_Mitch, ha-have you ever had your heart stop for someone? And it only start back up after the person has made some type of contact with you?" oh great, it's a guy that's got her so worked up._

"_Umm, why?" truthfully I have. And I had felt that when Mikayla walked into the door, then start when we hugged._

"_I, well, umm, I kinda think I'm in….lo-love." I smiled on the outside, but frowned inside._

"_Who's the lucky fella?" Mikayla ran a hand through her hair, and started her pacing again. Though I hadn't even noticed she stopped._

"_That's just it. It'skindanotaguy." Did she just say what I think she said?_

"_Caught none of that." she groaned, and started pacing, but again I hadn't even notice she stopped!_

"_Mitch, if I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't hate me, and want to end our friendship." Now she's scaring me._

"_Of course Mik, nothing could tear us apart." She smiled, and got down on her knees in front of me. We were now face to face, with me slightly taller. She put her hands on my knees, and looked into my eyes._

"_Good, now close your eyes." I was going to protest, but she reassured me nothing bad was going to happen, so I slid them shut._

_It was about a second later, that I felt her lips on mine. They were soft, and gentle. But it was soon over. She rested her forehead against mine, and we still had our eyes closed._

"_I think I'm in love with you." I felt her head come off mine, and I opened my eyes to find her watching me._

"_You're smiling, that's a good sign, right?" I nodded, and pulled on the back of her neck. Our lips came together for a second kiss, but this one had more feel, and emotion in it._

"_I think I'm in love with you two."_

_End Flashback_

I slipped the shirt on, that had guitars and a vest on it.

"The time that you danced with me. With no music playin'." as I put my jeans on, I remembered when we had gone to prom.

_Flashback_

_I felt Mikayla's hand slip into mine, and drag me outside to the back of the school._

"_It was crowded in there." she told me when we were away from the craziness of prom._

"_Yeah, just a tad." she laughed, and brought me close to her._

"_Care for a dance?" I giggled, and didn't really think she meant it._

"_Wait, really?" she nodded, and I took her hand._

"_Sure." we danced in the school's garden, with nobody around, and with no music._

_End Flashback_

As I was about to get into the limo that was going to take me to the theater that Connect 3 and I were playing at, I half mindedly thought Mikayla was gonna get the door for me. But I remembered she wasn't here, and I had to wipe a few stray tears from my eyes, when the memory of the simplest thing she did for me, came to mind.

_Flashback_

_We were about to get into the limo, and the limo driver was going to open the door for us, but Mikayla shoed him away, and took his spot. She grabbed the door handle, and opened it for me to climb in. After she was sure I was in, she climbed in with me, and closed the door._

"_Such a gentleman." she smirked, and intertwined our fingers._

"_Such a lady." I couldn't help the laugh that came out. Even though we were dating, Selena was still the same jokester she was before. And I loved her for that._

_End flashback_

I wiped away more of the tears that fell from my eyes.

"But the one thing I wish I'd forget. The memory I wanna forget."

"Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone." my cell phone that was in my hand suddenly went off, and "My Love" by Justin Timberlake started playing. I was hesitant at first, but answered it anyways.

"I hesitate but answer it any way. You sound so alone. I'm surprised to hear you say."

"Hey Mich." you sound far away, like you've got something on your mind.

"Mik-"

"There's a surprise waiting inside for you." and just like that she was gone. I was surprised to say the least. But once we parked outside the stage entrance, I nearly ran inside.

All the lights were turned off when I got inside. But once I went into the stage area, Jo, my guitarist, softly started playing.

"You remember when we kissed. You still feel it on your lips." I turned around, and found her there. Standing in her usually every day wear, singing to me. Some silent tears rolled down my face as she sang.

"The time that you danced with me . With no music playin'." I smiled at her, and took her hand. She pulled me to her, and the rest of the band also started playing. But for the last part, I joined her, in singing.

"You remember the simple things. We talked till we cried. You said that your biggest regret. The one thing I wish I'd forget. Is saying goodbye."

"Saying goodbye. Ooh. Goodbye." she leaned down, and held her lips on mine. I put my hand behind her neck, and intensified the kiss, by turning my head.

We broke apart, when we heard my band, and Connect 3, start clapping and whistling.

"Hi, surprise." I laughed, and buried my head into her shoulder.

"Hi."


End file.
